Friend, Not Sister
by TyraLauren
Summary: Loki and Thor have a sister. Well, technically Thor's sister, not Loki's. This is the story of Leah Odinson, aka Princess Leah (Leah, not Leia from Star Wars). Enjoy! Rated K (minor violence though)
1. The New Princess

Hours ticked by as the two young princes paced around a room, wondering about the traits of their new sibling.

"I want it to be a boy," said Thor.

"It might be a girl," said Loki.

"Yes, but I want it to be a boy."

There was silence as the two brothers stared at each other.

"A girl would be nice for a change, though."

Loki grinned. "I'm just glad I'm not gonna be the youngest anymore. I never liked being the only one to suffer from a certain older brother."

"Hey!" said Thor and pushed Loki playfully. Loki laughed as Thor chased him around the golden circular room.

"I hope she's playful," said Thor as they each settled on soft couches across from each other.

Loki leaned forward. "Oh, so you're settling for a girl now, then?"

Thor grinned at Loki. "You've convinced me that it is. I can't change my mind now."

"What if it ends up being a boy?"

Thor laughed. "I'll feel bad for him when I accidentally give him a dress for his birthday."

They both laughed when the big golden double doors opened and someone stepped in. "Thor?" he asked.

Thor stood. "I'll be back for you, brother," he said to Loki and stepped into the next room. The man closed the doors behind him.

Loki barely waited a moment when Thor rushed back in, opening the doors himself.

"You are forgiven, brother. Come and meet our new sister."

With each step toward the room, Loki's heart rate sped up a beat. He smiled back at Thor and together, they entered the room.

Their mother, Frigga, was sitting up in a bed with Odin sitting on a chair next to her, holding her hand. In her other arm was a sleeping baby.

Loki went to the edge of the bed and knelt down. He took his mother's hand and kissed it, then took a hand of the baby. Tears pricked his eyes as he touched the soft, warm fingers.

"Loki, Thor, this is your sister- Leah," said Frigga.

Loki looked up. "Has she opened her eyes yet?" he asked, taking her in his arms.

"No, not yet."

Thor looked over Loki's shoulder to look at Leah. Loki studied her face, wishing her to wake. Suddenly, he found two big, bright. baby blue eyes staring at him. They all laughed and wept.

The months passed by and Leah started to smile whenever she saw her family or anyone she knew. She was a curious and cheerful little baby, crawling out of her room every chance she got. When she started to walk, Loki found her wandering the halls on her own. She squealed when she saw him and fell. Loki picked her up, laughing, and brought her back to her room.

When she was about 16 months old, she started to become interested in people's names.

"Mo-my. Da-dy. Lo-kee. Tho-Tho-wah."

She grinned at her attempts. Thor tackled her and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Leah!" he said. She giggled as he tickled her.

That night, when she was put in her room to sleep, there was a noise. Leah opened her eyes and rolled on her side to sit up, and a pair of hands lifted her up. She was turned over and found herself staring into a pair of cold eyes.

She opened her mouth but barely made a peep before she was taken away.

Before her captor could reach the edge of Asgard, there was a flash of light and Odin and a dozen men appeared in front of them.

"Leave her be," Odin boomed.

The captor's laugh sounded like shattered glass. "Like you can stop me."

Enraged, Odin pointed his spear, Gungnir, at him. The captor held up the crying Leah and said, "Oh, you're not going to risk hurting her, are you?"

As Odin's men surrounded the captor, Odin aimed Gungnir at the captor's head. The captor spun around sharply as a burst of light shot past his head. It grazed the edge of Leah's jaw and she shrieked with pain. The captor sneered at Odin before he disappeared. Shaken, Odin reluctantly headed back to spread the traumatizing news.


	2. Found

"Father."

Loki paced swiftly toward Odin.

"Yes, my son?"

"Heimdall found her."

Odin froze. It had been many years since his daughter Leah's disappearance, and they have been searching for her since.

"Fetch me my horse."

They arrived at the Bifrost and dismounted their horses. When they entered the Observatory, Odin demanded, "Where is she?"

"Midgard, My Lord," said Heimdall, his gold eyes shifting for Odin to another realm. Loki couldn't contain his excitement.

"Father," he said quietly, noticing Thor and Frigga arrive upon hearing the news. "May I go?"

Odin considered it. "I trust you as I do Thor. Go, my son, and bring her back in one piece."

Loki grinned. "You can count on me, father."

* * *

"Leah, dearie, somebody is here to see you," said a woman as she passed by her.

"Okay Miss Eve, but please don't call me dearie." Leah's voice shook with nervousness. Who would want to see her?

Leah walked across the orphanage hallway to the visiting room. She entered and took a seat and waited.

A moment later she heard approaching footsteps. The door opened and in came Miss Eve, and behind her, a man.

"Leah," said Miss Eve. "This is your visitor. I shall leave you two alone to talk." Leah noticed that Miss Eve blushed when she looked at the man. Leah almost rolled her eyes. Of course, it's just like Miss Eve to have crushes on random men.

Miss Eve closed the door behind her. That left Leah and her visitor alone, sitting across from each other.

"Hello, Leah," said the man. "I am Loki."

Something flashed through Leah's head, but she kept it aside.

"Hello. Are you British?" Leah had an accent too, but it wasn't quite British.

Loki was caught off guard. "Excuse me?"

Leah shook her head. "Never mind. You have an accent, that's all. Who are you?"

"I am Loki."

"Yes, but are you here to adopt me, or do you know my parents, or-"

"Leah," Loki interrupted, "do you remember your parents?"

Leah blinked. "No."

"I know your parents," said Loki, and Leah got curious.

"Really?"

"Yes. They are from another realm."

Leah didn't look surprised. "Yes, I think I know that. And since none of us are technically human or from Earth, can you please tell me-"

"I am your brother."

Now it was Leah's turn to get caught off guard. "You're who? My brother?"

"Yes, I am your brother. You were kidnapped when you were about sixteen months old. Do you know who your captors were?"

Leah shivered, remembering. "I remember them. I last saw them a year ago when they dropped me on this realm. But no, I don't know who they are." Leah paused, doubting. "How so you know I am your sister?"

"Because you look just like our mother," Loki said, smiling. It was true; Leah had long, curly, honey-golden hair and bright blue eyes like Frigga.

"And the scar. You were injured as you were kidnapped." Loki looked along Leah's jawline to where the scar was.

"And... do you have any special abilities?" Loki hesitated on the question.

"Yes, um..." Leah stood up to pick up a piece of paper on a nearby table and started to make an origami bird.

"I can make small objects move and come to life." She blew into the paper bird and threw it up into the air. The little white bird's wings started to flap as it kept itself up. It started to make faint chirping sounds.

Loki reached out and plucked the tiny bird out of the air. It wiggled in his grasp, and he smiled.

"Welcome back, sister."

* * *

Thor wanted to strangle his brother and yell, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

But instead, when Loki and Leah appeared in the bifrost, there was pindrop silence between the six of them: Heimdall, Thor, Leah, Loki, Odin, and Frigga.

Fridge gently walked up to Leah and placed a hand behind Leah's neck.

"Sweetheart, what do you remember?" she asked.

In a quiet voice, Leah said, "I-I'm sorry, I don't-" She hesitated.

 _"I love you Leah!"_

 _"Lo-kee. Tho-Thowah."_

Tears came to Leah's eyes and quietly, she said, "Oh my god- I _DO_ remember."

She hugged Frigga and Frigga hugged her back, and they stayed like that for a long time.

There was a big celebration after that. The whole kingdom rejoiced at the return of their princess.

Leah wore a pure white dress the days of the celebration. Everywhere she went, people greeted her, and she talked cheerfully with them. Her hair was braided and made to look like her mother's. Young children would stick colorful flowers in her hair each time she came by.

Loki stood to the side with Thor, watching.

"Well, you have your wish," said Loki.

Thor looked at him curiously. "And what wish was that?"

"She's cheerful."

That night, Leah was in her room, tired. She was trying to undo her hair when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Loki came in. He gently closed the door behind him.

"Hello, Loki. Can you help me, please?"

Loki walked up to Leah and started to help undo her hair. As he was doing it, he said, "You seemed to have fun today."

"Yes," said Leah. The tears started to come. "It wasn't hard to keep all the pain in." She turned around to face him.

"What did they do to you?" Loki asked softly. "Your kidnappers?"

The tears came freely. "They tortured me, Loki. They-they tortured me, so I was scarred not only physically but mentally, too."

She hugged him and sobbed against his chest. Loki hugged her back, comforting her. She cried until she finally fell asleep. When she was asleep, Loki gently laid her on her bed and quietly exited the room.


End file.
